


bird feeding in a blizzard

by conversation_hearts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bird Feeding, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, blizzard, dreamnap, no beta we die like men, sapnap loves his birds, they are boyfriends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversation_hearts/pseuds/conversation_hearts
Summary: sapnap and dream feed some birds.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	bird feeding in a blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> hi very inspired on the big blizzard that hit my state yesterday and the birds in my backyard

Sapnap sat in front of his sliding glass door, his legs crossed in a bowl shape as he watched the snow fall in his backyard. His green gaze was fixated on the spiraling flurries as they coated the ground in a cold blanket. He was worried about his birds- er, not _his_ birds per se, but rather the birds that visited his backyard quite often.  
Over the summer he had noticed birds hanging around his neighborhood, and they had enticed him to buy a hanging feeder for them. Soon enough, one feeder turned into several of all different types. And, in time, birds had begun to regularly visit his yard for their daily meals. Since he put them out, he’d been fascinated in watching the birds and learning more about them. Though, truthfully, he simply enjoyed the sense of peace that came with watching them hop around.  
Right now, he was invested in watching “his” juncos hop around under the snow-logged feeders, searching for seeds on the ground. The feeders themselves swayed in the howling breeze, red-headed finches clinging onto the small perches as they tried to pick seeds out.  
He couldn’t help but worry about the poor birds and their homes. Nobody, let alone the birds, had anticipated such a storm would actually happen, and now that it had everyone was in shock. Especially his little feathered friends. Sapnap bit at the inside of his cheek as he fretted over the small brown animals, readjusting the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders.   
Carefully, Dream walked up behind Sapnap, tapping his shoulder with a finger. He’d been sitting there for sometime, and Dream had begun to worry.   
The blond had moved in at the beginning of fall, just in time to catch the peak of Sapnap’s bird obsession. He had tagged along to countless trips to stores for bird seeds and suet, and he’d even beared witness to the one time Sapnap tried to make suet on his own. It was never something he quite understood-birds are just birds, after all-but he was glad to see Sapnap so excited over something.  
“Hey,” He said quietly as he pressed a kiss into the Sapnap’s hair, sitting beside his partner with an ‘oomph’ sound as he slid down. “You’ve been sitting here for a long time.” Dream commented, focusing his eyes on Sapnap. His brows furrowed in confusion, “Are those birds really that interesting?” He, of course, knew the answer he’d receive, but still asked.  
“Mhm.” Sapnap nodded absently, rubbing his chin with a hand as he thought. Abruptly, he asked a question to no one in particular- perhaps just himself, “Do you think they’d eat seeds if I threw some out there? I’m afraid they’re gonna get too hungry with the blizzard.” Worry crept into his voice, and if he hadn’t sounded so sad, Dream would’ve laughed.  
“Well,” Dream clicked his tongue as he thought. “I think they’ll be fine, they’re wild animals, Sapnap.” He hesitated, “But, if it’ll ease your conscious, you should do it.” Dream nudged Sapnap with his shoulder, making a movE to stand up. He held out a hand for Sapnap to grasp, pulling him up to his feet.   
With a grin, Dream tied the blanket around Sapnap’s shoulders into a cape so he could wear it as they walked. Sapnap returned the grin, shuffling his feet excitedly. They padded over to their pantry, and opened it to let Sapnap pick which seeds to give the birds(The seeds had initially been kept outside, but hungry squirrels soon appeared to be quite the problem so they were moved inside).   
“Can you grab me a measuring cup or two?” Sapnap asked, his voice muffled as he dug around the pantry. When Dream handed him the plastic cups, he filled one with peanuts and another with mixed seed. Closing the pantry, he leaned back and handed the peanut-filled cup to Dream. “There, you take that one.” He nodded firmly, as if it was an honorable job to carry peanuts.  
After they prepped themselves with two layers of socks and blankets for the harsh outside world, they opened the door and stepped outside. Instantly, the duo was greeted with a biting cold and a whirl of snowflakes. However, Sapnap was insistent on feeding the “starving” birds. He shuffled closer to the feeders, leaving a small trail in the snow behind him. Quickly, he tossed the mixture into the snow under the feeder, gesturing for Dream to do the same.   
When they finished, Dream swiveled on his feet, in a hurry to get back inside. But, he paused when he realized Sapnap wasn’t following. His lover had cleared a spot in the snow with his feet, sitting down and pulling the blanket over his head like a cloak.   
Dream opened his mouth to insist they headed inside before they caught a cold, but closed it after a few heartbeats. There wasn’t any harm in sitting outside for a few moments if it brought Sapnap peace. With a huff, he followed suit in Sapnap’s shuffle, sitting beside him. He wrapped his own blanket around the two, pulling Sapnap in closer.  
The brunet exhaled softly, resting his head on Dream’s shoulder as he watched the juncos hop around the seeds. The birds seemed rather pleased with the seeds, pecking at the snowy ground to grab the goodies before the snow covered them up. Dream pressed a kiss into the side of his head once more, smiling into Sapnap’s hair as he ran his hand up and down his arm.  
“Are you happy now?” The blond mumbled into his ear, receiving a small nod from Sapnap in response.   
“Very.” He turned his head to beam upwards at Dream, moving to cup his head between his cold hands. Happily, he planted a soft kiss on his nose, leaning his forehead on Dream’s. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated!
> 
> you can follow my twitter @convohearts for updates!


End file.
